Michael Aronov
Michael Aronov is an American film and television actor who portrayed Vincent in the first season of Reign. Career Nearly unrecognizable in his portrayals, Michael Aronov has made a name for himself by pushing the boundaries on stage and screen. Residing in New York, the actor continues to balance his way through theatre and film. He recently completed work as one of the leads opposite Tom Hardy and James Gandolfini in the upcoming Dennis Lehane film, The Drop (2014). On television, the actor has a recurring role in the acclaimed series The Americans (2013), giving a heartbreaking performance as a physicist and potential spy. His work as avenging father and Italian royalty, Count Vincent of Naples, will also be seen in this season's newly anticipated show Reign (2013). Previous television work had Aronov taking on the gritty undercover world in the Bronx as Danny Raden - a series lead opposite Larenz Tate in BET's Gun Hill (2011). Michael then went on to parallel Jim Caviezel's character in Person of Interest (2011), donning the role of another undercover cop searching for symmetry between family and the streets. And in 2010 his intense performance as concealed war criminal Armand Marku pitted Aronov head-to-head with Kyra Sedgwick in a gripping season finale of The Closer (2005). For his stage work Michael received "The Elliot Norton Award - Best Actor", for originating the lead role in Theresa Rebeck's "Mauritius". On Broadway he appeared as the lovable troublemaker Siggie, in the Tony-nominated revival of "Golden Boy" (2012-2013), directed by Bartlett Sher. Previously he worked with Sher and the Lincoln Center theatre yet again, playing the volcanic yet endearing KGB operative, Dmitri Gromov, in the American premiere of "Blood and Gifts" (2011). Prior to that, Aronov's reputation for versatility and complex character work reflected itself in his highly acclaimed solo-show "Manigma" (2010), which had its second run in New York City at the Harold Clurman Theatre. He ventured to Europe to take on the indelible role of Stanley Kowalski in the classic "A Streetcar Named Desire" (2009). In 2006 the actor's theatre travels took him to the West Coast under the direction of Estelle Parsons in "Salome", starring Al Pacino. Aronov then went on to work with Terrence McNally on the world premiere of "Unusual Acts of Devotion" (2008). A revered pioneer in avant-garde theatre and the Off-Broadway world, the late great Joseph Chaikin took Michael under his wing after their first introduction in Sam Shepard's New York premiere of "The Late Henry Moss" (2001) at the Signature Theatre. Just before Chaikin's death, the two collaborated for the last time at the esteemed Actors' Studio (2002). A member for over a decade, Aronov furthered his work there exploring the likes of Anton Chekhov under the guidance of Oleg Tabakov/Moscow Art Theatre (2003). Also at The Studio, he later dove into August Strindberg's complex world in "Playing with Fire" (2004), directed by Lee Grant. That same year the actor took on another Strindberg classic in his darkly visceral portrayal of Jean in "Miss Julie" (2004) at the landmark Cherry Lane Theatre. Extending his trademark for risk, Michael played opposite Annabella Sciorra as her wildly fantasized Conquistador in "Spain" (2007) at the Lucille Lortel Theatre; embodied the dangerous and flamboyant Dionysus in "The Bacchae 2.1" (2001); and undertook the layered madness of Edgar in an award winning production of "King Lear" (1999). Along with his stage success, Michael continues to find a balance with film and television. From torn and troubled characters on Elementary (2012), The Good Wife (2009), Life on Mars (2008) and Threat Matrix (2003), to cocksure troublemakers in Burn Notice (2007), Blue Bloods (2010), White Collar (2009), and Without a Trace (2002), Michael has kept his roles vibrant and varied. He made several appearances on Law & Order (1990), Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (1999), and Law & Order: Criminal Intent (2001), worked with the late Bruno Kirby in Barry Levinson's The Beat (2000), among various episodes on Spin City (1996), Lipstick Jungle (2008), The Game (2006) and All My Children (1970). In 2013 he collaborated for the third time with director Matthew Bonifacio on another award-winning piece called Fortune House (2013), which premiered at the Tribeca Film Festival. In the story Michael delved into the world of autism as he portrayed Peter, a lone obsessive-compulsive, that comes upon companionship for the first time. In harsh contrast, a drastic red flattop and burly mustache accentuated Aronov's full transformation into a brick of a man in Amexicano (2007), which also premiered at the Tribeca Film Festival. In his first film, he learned to rock the drums as "Schlatko" in the cult-classic Hedwig and the Angry Inch (2001), and then gave a shockingly polar portrayal in another Sundance Film Festival favorite and 2011 Independent Spirit Award nominated film - Lbs. (2004). The latter film showcased Aronov's unique level of immersion into a role as he lost nearly fifty pounds to reflect the authentic downfall of Sacco Valenzia, a charismatic and boundless addict. Michael has been honored nationally with a "Level 1 Award for Acting" by the NFAA in association with the ARTS; an "IRNE Award" nomination for Best Supporting Actor; "The Greer Garson Award" in Dallas, TX; and in culmination of his work he was the recipient of "The Individual Grant Award" by the Belle Foundation, "exhibiting exceptional talent and potential for achievement in the arts." Filmography Film Television Gallery MV5BNjQ2MDIwNTA0N15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNjM2NjA2MjE@._V1_SY317_CR2,0,214,317_AL_.jpg MV5BMjA1NjQ5NDgwNl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMTM2NjA2MjE@._V1__SX1303_SY591_.jpg MV5BMjI0NDMxNzkzM15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNzA3MTQ4NA@@._V1__SX1303_SY591_.jpg MV5BMTA5NTE4ODg1ODleQTJeQWpwZ15BbWU3MDEwMDU5NzQ@._V1__SX1303_SY548_.jpg MV5BMTAxOTYyODEzNTBeQTJeQWpwZ15BbWU3MDk1Mzc2NzQ@._V1__SX1303_SY548_.jpg MV5BMTY0NjYxOTM2OF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNzYzNjA2MjE@._V1__SX1303_SY591_.jpg Category:Cast Category:Minor Cast Category:Male Cast Category:Season One Cast Category:American